Survival of the Famous
by serafina67
Summary: Big Time Rush is lured into a trap by none other than Hawk. He's back and ready to take down Rocque Records, along with the rest of the music industry, even if it means means killing a few celebs. Join BTR in a tale of adventure, romance, and karaoke!


**A/N: I just read the most amazing book about pageantry, girl power, and secret islands. I decided I wanted to do it up Big Time Rush style, so if you guys think it's interesting, please review if it's not too much. This is like a demo, or a trial run, so if I get enough positive feedback, I'll continue. **

**OC Contest: Just leave your description of a made up singer on the review page! He/She can be a spoof of a real singer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**The Freakin' Amazing Music Event (F.A.M.E.)**

"Welcome back to the Freakin' Amazing Music Event!" the heavily caffeinated announcer exclaimed. "I'm your host, Leigh Goldgetter, and I bet you'll never guess who I'm about to interview. Okay, I'll give you a hint: they're rookies to the music industry, but they're taking the world by storm with their music and uh, boyish good looks. If you haven't figured it out yet, here's one more clue. Does this tune sound familiar?" Leigh started singing a catchy pop song. She stopped when the audience started to boo. "It's Big. Time. Rush!"

The members of Big Time Rush bounded onto the stage. They were all looking quite spiffy in their matching tuxedos. Each one was wearing a different colored bow tie. The crowd erupted in claps and shrieks. The other celebrities clapped politely, pretending they knew who the heck those attractive teens onstage were.

"Hi, Leigh!" Carlos greeted, stepping in front of all of his bandmates. "I've always wanted to meet you. You're so much prettier up close. I'm glad we're actually here instead of just watching this on TV. We probably wouldn't even be able to watch it in HD—Ow!" Logan stepped down on Carlos' sneaker-clad foot so he'd shut up. Leigh laughed dramatically as the camera focused in on her.

"Aren't they just ah-dorable?" she chirped. "Tell me, Kendall. What is it like being at the first ever FAME Awards and being nominated?" She put her hand on Kendall's shoulder and he resisted the urge to push it off.

"Well, we've been really excited since we got the mysterious gold envelope in the mail. I thought it would be a rip-off of the Grammy's, but I guess I was wrong." Leigh's eyes narrowed as he said this, but she continued to smile. "And to think that this is all sponsored by Hawk Records. He used to be such a skunkbag, but he hasn't been causing any trouble lately. I guess he learned his lesson when he was sentenced to those many months of community service."

Kelly Wainwright, who was standing backstage watching how everything was going down, peered down at Gustavo. He was still gnawing nervously on the Red Vines he'd bought before the show had started. Gustavo had feared that this event would be a scam to bring down Rocque Records again, but apparently, he was wrong. Hawk hadn't even shown up tonight.

"So are you guys gonna perform something for us tonight?" Leigh asked. She already knew the answer, of course, which was why Logan discreetly rolled his eyes. James leaned towards Leigh, who moved the microphone closer to him. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes we are!" James said overenthusiastically. Music started playing and Leigh took that as her cue to walk off stage. The guys ripped off their tear-away tuxes, revealing their glimmering dance clothes. Gustavo had gone from biting his snacks to biting his nails, worrying about BTR messing up their dance routine for "The Music Sounds Better With You". Kelly reassured him, mentioning that they weren't the same boys that he'd met nearly two years ago. They had improved dramatically, and they weren't going to mess up.

Just as predicted, the boys mastered the moves that Mr. X had taught them. They finished the song with no mistakes. Carlos' smile grew as the audience got louder. His forehead and neck were glistening with perspiration. He raised his microphone to his lips, breathing raggedly. "Thank you, New York City!" Leigh suddenly appeared beside him, snaking an arm around Carlos' waist.

"A big thanks to Radio City Music Hall, the Bendy Chair Corporation, the place that makes the trophies, and the biggest thanks to Hawk Records. Thank you and good night!" This was the part of the show where the boys would usually see the credits start to glide down the television screen, but they were actually living this. They rejoined their boss backstage, who begrudgingly praised their performance when Kelly smacked the back of his head.

"You were guys great!" Big Time Rush turned to see Camille Roberts, professional method actress and resident of the Palm Woods. The guys had invited her, along with Mrs. Knight and Katie Knight, Kendall's family. She hugged each one of them, holding on to Logan the longest. "Someone backstage told me to give you guys these." Camille bent over and picked up the fancy bag sitting next to her stilettos.

James was first to stick his arm into it. He pulled out a heavy, gold colored trophy. The other three were identical. They all had the words "Hottie of the Year" engraved into them. Logan laughed and cradled the award in the crook of his arm.

"Have you seen my mom and baby sister?" Kendall asked. He really didn't care that he was Hottie of the Year. It wasn't all that important to him. Camille shrugged her bare shoulders in response.

"Some guy in a dark shirt needed to talk to them. He said they'd be back soon," Camille confessed. "They saw your performance, though." Kendall's face fell and Camille knew that wasn't the answer he had wanted to hear. "I'm sure you can just call them." Kendall nodded and pulled out his cell phone, turning way from the group. Camille awkwardly smoothed out her dress. Since this was such a big occasion, she'd gone all out. It was obvious that she looked nice from the looks she was getting from Logan, Carlos, and James.

"You look hot," Carlos blurted out, letting his eyes drift all over Camille. She blushed and pulled the neck line of her dress up.

"Mom, where are you?" Kendall asked. He could barely hear anything through all of the crackling. Mrs. Knight's voice came through.

"Hi honey. Katie and I have been told that we can't board the private jet with you guys to get back to California, so we're booking a flight for tomorrow and staying at a hotel tonight." Kendall just barely heard a waver in her voice. "I'll see you soon."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kendall said. There a long pause before she replied.

"Yes. Goodbye, Kendall. Say that to the others, too. Okay?" Kendall agreed and ended the call. He couldn't help but have misgivings about what his mom had said. Was it really too much for Hawk to let two more people on one of his many private jets. His mom's grave message rang in his mind as he turned back to his friends.

"Mom and Katie have to take a different flight," Kendall said tiredly. "They leave tomorrow, so we won't see them for a while." Just then, Kelly pulled her Blackberry out of her pocket.

"I just got a text," she stated, "You have to join the other celebrities on the private jet. We'll drop you guys off at the runway." Logan frowned.

"What? You mean you're not coming with?" he inquired. Kelly shook her head as Gustavo swallowed another Red Vine.

"Nope. Gustavo and I have a few more events that we have to attend before coming back to California. You have two weeks off from everything," Kelly answered. "Now let's go. The flight will leave soon." The group left through the back way, getting into a sleek black limousine. James and Carlos entertained them as the vehicle made its way to the runway. It wasn't long until they had arrived. The driver carried their suitcases to the loading area.

"See you later," Kelly said to the teenagers as they stepped into the plane. She nudged Gustavo and he mumbled a goodbye.

The plane was gigantic. There was a room-like area reserved just for BTR and Camille. A red velvet curtain separated them from another room for another bunch of celebs. Camille marveled at the ivory carpeting and the white leather seats. She took a seat in one and her eyes widened.

"Omigosh, they're self heating!" she squealed. A hostess broke through the curtain in the back. She was wearing a hot pink wig that matched her snug uniform. She looked familiar to Kendall, but he couldn't decipher who she was. He gave up and sat back in seat, crossing his legs. He needed to relax.

"Vould you keeds like anyzing to eat or dreenk?" she asked in a thick French accent. Carlos' eyes lit up at the prospect of eating. He requested a multitude of sugary snacks, taking his time with the long list. The hostess' smile began to falter after the first fifteen items.

"I'll be back with all that," she assured before hurrying out. She didn't want to hear anymore of the things Carlos might be able to gobble up. When she got back to the pantry, she opened the cupboard. Inside, instead of a cookie jar and maybe a few candy bars, there was a television screen. She typed a password into the keypad along the side and ripped off the pink wig she was wearing. A waterfall of blond hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her boss Hawk appeared on the screen, grinning evilly. Behind him, a mother and daughter were struggling to get free of their bindings. They were tied together, back to back.

"Hey Rebecca," Hawk greeted. "What's the status of Operation F.A.M.E.?" He crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

"None of the celebrities suspect a thing," Rebecca replied. "Soon, Hawk Records will be the only record company in the world. We'll make so much money!" Hawk smiled again. This time, he wasn't just taking down Rocque Records. Everyone else was going down with his rival.

"That's great," Hawk said smoothly. He looked behind him, where the mother and daughter were still trying to escape. "Look. I got Katie and Jennifer Knight. They're going to help me get some dirt on Rocque Records." Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Impressive," she acknowledged. "When we land on the island, I'll make sure those singers won't survive for more than two days. Maybe a few hours. They're pretty stupid, after all." Rebecca cackled for a second. "They have no idea that they won't be in California tomorrow morning."

"You are the best, Beck. Contact me when you've left every one of those idiots on the company compound. Hawk out. Kaw kaw!" The screen went black and Rebecca put her wig back on, rolling her eyes.

"I told that buffoon to shorten it to one 'kaw'," Rebecca muttered. "I'd better get that boy's buffet before he gets suspicious." Rebecca emptied out all the food packages, forming a giant pile of sweets on her cart. She rolled it outside, smiling smugly.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"Let us go, Hawk!" Katie screamed, struggling in her bindings. She was tied to a chair, back to back with her mother, Jennifer Knight. The room they were in was basically a giant box that they'd been sealed shut in. It made Katie feel claustrophobic. She kicked her legs out, but they weren't going anywhere. "What are you going to do to us?"

"Nothing," Hawk snapped. He walked around the mother and daughter, stroking his hairless chin. Jennifer Knight glared into his eyes, er, sunglasses. She was at a loss for words. When a man had told them that he wanted to speak to them at the awards show, she hadn't imagined that this was going to happen. She wanted to know why Hawk had forced her to lie to her son with a gun to the back of her head. She wanted to know what he wanted from them.

"I won't hurt you if you shut up," the silver suited man continued. "You're allowed to ask three questions before I lose my patience."

"Why are you such a skunkbag?" Katie yelled. Hawk rubbed his temples and fingered the pistol in his pocket. But he restrained himself. These ladies would come in handy later.

"What are you going to do to my sons?" Mrs. Knight asked fearfully. She cowered when Hawk got very close to her face. There noses almost clinked together.

"I'm going to kill them brutally," he spat. Mrs. Knight began to sob loudly and Hawk laughed maniacally. Katie tried to comfort her mother as she cried, but it was no use. Hawk started to walk out of the dark, empty room and Katie stopped him by letting out a piercing shriek. He groaned, pivoting on his heel.

"Wait," she demanded. "We still have one more question." Hawk gave her a bored look, pursing his lips. He sighed noisily and stuck his hands into his pockets. Katie glared daggers into him.

"Yes you do," Hawk said calmly, "If you were smart, you'd think about it for a long time. A bad question will send you off with a bullet to the head." Katie lowered her head, deciding to save her question for later. The sound of her mom's cries dug into to her like knives. Hawk just wanted to keep twisting the weapons, torturing her even more.

Hawk nodded when Katie didn't say anything. He grabbed a remote from his desk and pressed a button. A holographic picture appeared on the wall, showing five familiar faces. Mrs. Knight immediately quieted when she saw her sons (and Camille) on the screen.

"They're alive!" she exclaimed. Kendall was sitting in an airplane seat next to Logan. James and Carlos were playing a violent video game that Jennifer probably wouldn't allow under her roof. Camille was getting a massage of a hostess.

"This is the last time you'll ever see them that way," Hawk laughed. Jennifer shuddered, and this time, Katie felt a little scared too. Hawk meant business. "Tomorrow, they'll be on an island with practically no resources. They'll be dead in a matter of days."

"You're doing this just so you can beat Gustavo?" Katie growled. "What the heck is wrong with you? Do you need us to take you to the loony bin, because we will!" Hawk just laughed some more. A door slid open in the corner and light flooded the room. A young man poked his head in and told Hawk he was needed elsewhere.

"I'll see you ladies later," Hawk said, "In the meanwhile, don't make such an effort to release yourselves. The ropes and cuffs will start burning your skin after twenty minutes." And with that, Hawk was gone.

**A/N: Sorry if there were too many exclamation points. They're so much fun to type! Anyway, I need a few singers to be on the island when they land, so if you have an idea for an OC, please leave a message. I'd appreciate it.**


End file.
